


Щенячье гнездышко

by Amorph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Puppy pile
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	Щенячье гнездышко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedtime Snuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497338) by [MsPriestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPriestly/pseuds/MsPriestly). 



Дерек не знал, как дошел до такого. Хотя во всем виноват был, конечно, Стайлз. Легче сказать, в чем Стайлз НЕ был виноват.  В общем, все началось с того, что они вдвоем валялись, почти засыпая, на мягком ковре у камина. Стайлз лежал головой на его плече, горячо сопя ему в кожу. Дереку это нравилось – парам не стыдно было иногда обниматься и сюсюкаться, и он был не против.

Вот чего только Дерек понять не мог, почему он заснул со Стайлзом, а когда открыл глаза, обнаружил, что со всех сторон их облепили другие члены стаи, как долбаные щеночки.

Мало ему было одного подростка под боком! Эрика положила голову ему на живот, а Лидия, примостившаяся рядом с ней и уткнувшаяся носом в шею Эрики, щекотала кожу Дерека своими клубничными волосами. Айзек лежал с другой стороны, устроив подбородок на животе Стайлза, а тот гладил его волосы.

Элисон и Скотт спали, как на подушке, на бедре Айзека. Скотт обнимал девушку со спины, и Дереку было видно их счастливые улыбки. Не много времени потребовалось, чтобы отыскать Бойда: он спал слева от Эрики, забавно дергая носом во сне и обнимая большой рукой одновременно  Эрику и Лидию. Дерек догадывался, что и Денни с Джексоном тоже где-то здесь.

Он осторожно пошевелился и поднял голову, в поисках этих двоих, но когда двинул ногой, нечаянно задел что-то. Как оказалось, щеку Джексона, который тихо всхрапнул и сквозь сон обиженно пробормотал:

\- Эй, какого хрена?!

\- Никаких драк в гнездышке, - лениво произнес Стайлз, в наказание легко шлепнув Дерека по груди. Тот, извиняясь, погладил стопой щеку Джексона, получив в ответ его довольное мычание и смех Денни.

\- Так-то лучше, - неразборчиво сказал Стайлз, поцеловав его шею, и взъерошил волосы Дерека, чуть почесав макушку. Тот уронил голову на ковер и коротко прижался к его губам.

\- Как так произошло? – тихо, стараясь не разбудить волчат, спросил он. Стайлз в ответ лишь пожал плечами, не убирая ладоней с волос Дерека и Айзека. Дерек решил больше не задавать вопросов и закрыл глаза, размышляя, с каких пор он стал центром щенячьего гнездышка с кучей подростков, и почему с ними ему было уютнее, чем когда-либо, впервые за много лет.

\---

После того первого раза, когда все заснули вместе, Дерек и Стайлз стали просыпаться по утрам с разными членами стаи в кровати. Нечто подобное произошло всего через два дня после того, как все, выспавшись, разошлись довольные и счастливые по своим комнатам. Дерек проснулся от того что в их со Стайлзом спальню кто-то тихо постучал, и в дверном проеме показалось бледное лицо Айзека.

Дереку и гадать не нужно было, он знал – тому снова приснился кошмар, но он не сразу  понял, как бы ему помочь. Вздохнув, Дерек похлопал ладонью по одеялу, почти не обращая внимания на разлившееся в груди тепло, когда радостный Айзек быстро зашел в комнату и свернулся на кровати. С довольным вздохом волчонок прижался к его щиколотке и закрыл глаза. Стайлз заворочался во сне, придвинувшись ближе к ним двоим, высунул одну ногу из-под одеяла и переплел ее с ногами Айзека, а рукой обнял Дерека.

Не нужно  объяснять что случилось, когда они проснулись следующим утром: Стайлз просто поцеловал Дерека, а потом наклонился и чмокнул макушку Айзека, зарывшись носом в его растрепанные кудряшки. Он встал с кровати и пообещал приготовить стае блинчики после того, как умоется.

Спустя неделю, в кровати спало уже на три человека больше, чем следует, и Дерек даже заволновался, выдержит ли деревянный каркас весь дополнительный вес. К тому же, вылезти из клубка волчат было проблематично. Джексон обнимал его с одной стороны, между ним и Стайлзом устроилась Лидия, утыкаясь Дереку в бицепс, а Эрика легла поперек кровати в ногах, так что ее светлые волосы свисали с края. До утра встать с постели было нереально.

Дерек ощущал, что у Стайлза разгорячились и покраснели щеки. У волков температура тела была выше, и человеку среди них, должно быть, было жарко. Но, судя по довольному выражению лица, того это не волновало. Стайлз подложил свою руку под голову Лидии, а другую вплел в волосы Дерека.

Весь следующий день Дерек был занят изготовлением новой массивной рамы для кровати из тяжелого дуба. Он надеялся, что крепкая конструкция выдержит шесть человек. К тому же они повесили на дверь табличку, говорящую о том, что в постели позволено находится не более четырех человек, исключая его и Стайлза.

Проснувшись следующим утром, он обнаружил, что вокруг сгрудилась вся стая, и Дереку пришлось сдаться. Стайлз только расхохотался, когда он проворчал, что до конца жизни теперь придется менять мебель на более прочную.

 


End file.
